manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut Content
Before the release of any Manhunt game, there were features that were removed from the final product. Manhunt Characters and gangs *James Earl Cash had a completely different look. Cash was much more muscular, he had a different haircut and a green tank shirt. * The Clowns were cut. * Camheds were cut. * The Jury were cut. * The Lost and Binbag were cut. * Scarecrow was cut. Scarecrow’s profile lists him as a boss character. It's possible that the tramp from Drunk Driving is Scarecrow. * The Skinz used to have more powerful weapons like Revolvers and Sawn-Off Shotguns, but in the alpha the only firearm they use is the Nailgun. * The Innocentz used to have the Spiked Bat. Weapons * Ice Axe * Hunting Knife/Alternate Knife * Black Wood * Scythe * Metal Pipe * There was an alternate "Silenced" Sniper Rifle, it was probably similar to the Tranquilizer Rifle only with the power of a Sniper. Levels * Kill The Rabbit was once known as Pool of Tears. * The Skinz were cut off from the level Mouth of Madness. * The Spiked Bat was removed from Doing Time, but it still can be found hidden off behind a closed gate. * The Hammer was cut from Time 2 Die. * The Barbed Wire was cut from Deliverance Executions * The Blackjack executions were different. * The execution camera was different. * There was a special Barbed Wire execution in Deliverance that could be used against Piggsy. Manhunt 2 Characters and gangs * Leo Kasper had a different face and his Dixmor clothes were the same as Danny. * Danny had a white t-shirt and blue pants in the Release Therapy ending cut-scene. * Project Militia was different. * The Legion gang members looked like Leo. * Innocent characters were featured more often in the PS2 and PSP versions. * The Red Kings had a different look. * More Civilians were dropped or appear only in 1 version(s). * Project Doctor were cut, only one appaers in Origins. * Scarecrow was cut again, but an easter egg appears in Broadcast Interrupted. * Police Women were dropped. * Several models for the Pervs were dropped from all versions of the game (some appear in the first cutscene) Manhunt2 2011-12-19 01-31-31-13.jpg Manhunt2 2011-12-19 01-30-24-43.jpg Manhunt2 2011-12-19 01-29-47-27.jpg Manhunt2 2011-12-19 01-32-45-18.jpg Manhunt2 2011-12-19 01-34-15-11.jpg Manhunt2 2011-12-19 01-34-37-63.jpg Weapons * The Flashlight was cut from the Wii and PC versions, however it can be brought back into the PC version using mods. * The Katana was removed from the Wii version. * The Heavy Handgun had a different color. It was more silver rather than grey. * It is believed by some fans that brass knuckles were meant to appear. * In the game's files, there can be found weapons names, that aren't present in the game: ** Icepick ** Tranquilizer Rifle ** Dildo ** Meat Cleaver ** Hammer ** Milk Bottle ** Acid Bottle ** Knife ** Small Bat (possibly Blackjack) ** Newspaper ** Flowers ** Wooden Spike ** Chainsaw ** Rake ** Golf Bat ** Scythe ** Spiked Bat ** Silenced Pistol ** Sniper Rifle with laser * The Machete from Manhunt was suposed to appear. Environmental Executions * The Broken Fence execution from Domestic Disturbance was cut. * An execution called Harvester was meant to appear, most likely in Altered State. * The Aztec Altar execution was cut. * The broken window execution was cut. Levels Awakening * A civilian character was cut off from the PS2 and PSP versions. * There were more beta Legion gang members, however many of them can't be executed or can be fought. * The Plastic Bag was present from this level in the beta. * The Axe can be found in this level in the beta. Ghosts * In the beta, the Trashmaster is facing the north wall and a glass shard appears near the window. * In the beta, a watchdog won't come to you in the onscreen prompt tutorial. * There is a wooden fence where you need to crawl down instead of an open door. * The Manhole was present in the PS2 and PSP versions. * The Circular Saw and Sheers were absent in the beta. The Sheers apears in this level on the PC and Wii, but it is absent on the PSP and PS2. The Circular Saw is present only in the Wii version. * The Whisky Bottle is absent from this level in the beta, but this is because it is a PC/ Wii version only weapon. Sexual Deviants * The music in the dungeon was the same as the music playing in the club where the stripper was dancing. * Early versions of Manhunt 2 had an error with the Dentist Chair environmental execution. * The Dentist Chair execution was toned down, but only in the PS2 and PSP versions of the game. * You could originally kill the man strapped to the electric chair in the middle room in the dungeon, but this was cut, however you can still kill him in the PC version of the game. * The puzzle to gain access to the 3 rooms with the environmental executions in the dungeon, originally had the first room locked rather than the middle room, and had a hidden door inside the middle room that lead to the first room. * Dildo for executions was cut. * Pliers have been cut. * An environmental execution with electric cables has been removed. * After Danny kills the Perv in the bathroom, and goes past the two signs, there is an area of shadow past the two signs that is missing. * The Sickle was removed from this level. * The gullotine enviornmental exection was cut. Red Light * There was a Syringe instead of the Glass Bottle at the beginning of the level. * There were several hobos that walked around in this level, they are still present in the PC version of the game. * Initially, the hobos attack you, like enemies. * In the street outside the erotic shop, there were the Red Kings and no cops, in the beta, and alpha, there were both. * The Revolver was dropped from this level, although it can be obtained using mods. Best Friends * The Heavy Handgun is absent in the beta, instead, replaced by the Revolver . * In the Apha the Heavy Handgun was replaced with the Silenced Pistol. * The Pliers were cut from this level. * Some Project Militia have a Crowbar, instead a Nightstick. * The Flashlight and the Circular Saw are absent in the final version. * There was also a Sniper Rifle in the beta. * If you fall into the water, you die, in the beta. * In the alpha, there is a bug that if you fall into the water, you can respawn in a random zone (also hidden zones). * The Factory, in the beta/alpha, isn't a Sugar Factory. Safe House * The door with the pad lock at the beginning of the game was absent in the beta. * The Crowbar was absent. * Originally Daniel started this level off with a Heavy Handgun rather than a Revolver, and the Watchdogs at the beggining originally had the Heavy Handgun as well. * In the beta there is a hobo at the beginning of the Episode who runs towards Daniel screaming about the advancing Watchdogs, he is still present but only on the PC version of the game. * With Watchdogs there are, also ,some Pervs. * The Shotgun doesn't appear in the beta. * Some Watchdogs have a Baseball Bat in the beta/alpha. Bees Honey Pot * The brothel and the level was know as The Honey Pot. * There are some hidden rooms, accesibled and used in the beta. * All Watchdogs and Pimps have a Sawn-Off Shotgun, instead a Heavy Handgun. * Some Pimps/Civilians were removed from the final version. * The Axe was cut from this level. * In the beta, you start the level from the road in front of the brothel. Assassination * There was a cutscene where Leo talks about the project scientist killed with the Sniper Rifle. * There was a short cut-scene showing Leo killing a member of the Project Militia with a Sniper Rifle. * At the beginning of the level, Leo had only a Sniper Rifle. * The Light Handgun was absent. * The Heavy Handgun was cut. * The Shotgun were absent in the final version. * The Watchdogs were dropped from this level. * In the beta/alpha, if you fall down, you respawn in the point were you fall. Most Wanted * The Bloodhounds, that Danny first kills in the level, had Shotguns instead off Sub-Machine Guns. * The Circular Saw and Sawn-Off Shotgun were absent. * The Kuruma was cut off from the Auto Shop. * Some Civilians and Pimps were removed. * The Pervs and the Red Kings were cut from this level. Origins * During the intro cut-scene for this level, where Leo in Danny's body is choking the guard through the gap was originally a Project Scientist. * After being captured by The Watchdogs you could use a Fire Extinguisher execution to eliminate the Watchdog sergeant that is guarding the lab doorway. * When you came across the speaker, Pickman will instantly say the hypnotic trance in the beta. * The hypnotic trance is a bit different in the beta. * In the beta, the only way to bring out the Watchdogs, at the beginning of the level, was to take the brick and glass shard and use the brick to attract and eventually kill him with a execution from high. * Initially, there is a tranquilizer gun, that you can take to get to Pickman. * In the beta, the speaker doesn't have a marker. Broadcast Interrupted * Danny initially removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes during the introduction cut-scene for this level. * The first Bloodhound originally had an Axe, instead of the Baseball Bat. * In the beta, instead the Heavy Handgun , there is the Light Handgun . Altered State * The section where you have to use a Crowbar to access the sewer pipe leading out of the starting area was slightly altered; originally it was not as obvious that you have to use a Crowbar to open the pipe in order to exit the area. * The Scythe, that want to be appaers in this level, were cut. Domestic Disturbance * Broken Fence execution was cut off. * Civilians, women and kids were cut from this level. * The Newspaper was cut from this level, however via modding it can be obtained in this level. Personality Clash * Personality Clash was once know as Cemetery. * The Weary Pines Cemetery was called Whispering Hill's Cemetery. * The Axe were cut. * In this level, appaers, not only the Project persons, but also the other gangster killed by Danny: Red Kings, Cops, Pervs, Pimps... Release Therapy * Originally, Danny was holding a Heavy Handgun. * Originally, Release Therapy was the final episode of the game. * During the ending cut-scene where Danny wakes up and sees Leo’s reflection in the mirror, Danny was wearing a white t-shirt with blue pants and Leo's reflection was wearing the green Dixmor inmate outfit. * Danny had much shorter hair as seen in the end credits in the pc version. Museum *Many of the cut enviornmental executions were in this level. Executions * Gun Executions originally worked the same as melee weapons (3 levels of executions), however this was cut for unknown reasons. This feature can be brought back in the PC version of the game via mods. * The Barbed Wire, Pliers and Assault Rifle executions were different. In the PC version these executions remain the same way they originally were. * Executions didn't had a filter in the PSP, PS2, and Wii versions of the game. * You can smash heads or the heads are smashable when came upon an execution in the PSP, PS2, and Wii versions (Only gun executions and certain enviornmental executions allow players to do this in these versions). * The beta PC version was censored like the other versions of the game. * All guns originally had 3 executions each.thumb|300px|right Other * Originally the flashback episodes did not start off by saying “6 Years Earlier”. * Danny and Leo went transparent when hiding. * The PS2/PSP versions of Manhunt 2 originally had the same quick select menu as used on the Nintendo Wii version of the game. * The Beta PC version of Manhunt 2's gameplay looks like the alpha version of Wii/PS2/PSP. * The PSP, PS2, and Wii versions of Manhunt 2 originally had a rating system like the PC version. * Originally, you could select "relive episodes" immediately after finishing the first level at least, as in the first Manhunt. * The weapons, like shards of glass, does not broke if used in combat, as in Manhunt. * The Paralyzer Gun's effect had the screen going to silver, purple and red filters. * The player was covered with blood only if hit. * The Enviromental Executions had some bugs * The executions with the pliers, drew the eyes of the hunter. es:Beta Category:Secrets